leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V6.24
* Snowdown Showdown 2016 skins ** Winter Summoner's Rift |Release = December 7th, 2016 |Related = 6.24 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.23 |Next = V7.1 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: Snowblower profileicon.png|Snowblower Red-Nosed Poro profileicon.png|Red-Nosed Poro Snowflake profileicon.png|Snowflake Jolly Penguin profileicon.png|Jolly Penguin Snow Day Scuttler profileicon.png|Snow Day Scuttler Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Gingerbread Man profileicon.png|Gingerbread Man Re-Gifted Amumu profileicon.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Snowbells profileicon.png|Snowbells Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png|Poro Snax Lover Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Piltover profileicon.png|Piltover Zaun profileicon.png|Zaun * Additional faction icons possibly released in future updates: 1, 2, 3, 4 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Ward 2016 All-Star Ward.png|2016 All-Star Ward PVP.net Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) :Coming soon. ;Features * The ability to set the champion's level, grant infinite gold and reset ability cooldowns. * The ability to spawn jungle camps. ** The ability to test jungler clears without relaunching the game. Replay Systems ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends V6.24 General ;League Client Update * Rotating game modes are now available in the updated client starting with Legend of the Poro King (Known issue: custom games do not yet support rotating game modes). * Players can once again spectate their friends' games by right clickin them on the friends list and choosing "Spectate Game". * Players can now change their keybindings from the updated client without having to go into a game. * Added a "Low-spec mode" switch in settings that lets players turn off certain animations and effects if they’re suffering from performance issues. Right now this mostly affects some minor aspects of the champ select experience, but we'll expand Low-spec mode to cover more features in upcoming patches. * Players will now see a notification when they receive a gift. ;Living Jungle * Champion passives which proc on basic attack ( , ) are no longer consumed when attacking a plant (similar to attacking turrets or wards). * no longer bounces off plants. Instead, the duration is refreshed (similar to attacking turrets). * now bounces back to her when attacking a plant (similar to killing a unit). ;Spectator Mode * Each team's Elemental drake buffs are now tracked in spectator mode. * For Poro King matches, charges toward summoning the Poro King are now tracked in spectator mode. * For Nexus Siege matches, structure takedowns (offense) and charges toward the Obliterator (defense) are now tracked in spectator mode. ;Turrets * Fixed a bug causing turrets to perpetually spam target acquisition audio and visual effects when they were unable to attack a target in range (ex. disabled by ; the target becomes invulnerable with no other nearby targets). Monsters ; * ** ** Duration increased to 120 seconds from 90. ; * Ancient Krug experience on first kill reduced to from 125. ; * ** Dealing true damage on-hit. ** Duration increased to 120 seconds from 90. * Base magic resistance reduced to 20 from 26. Champions ; * ** Now works on structures. ; * ** Turret AD per minute increased to 4 from 3. ** Gold reward for enemies killing Azir's turret reduced to from . * ** Soldier recharge time reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Snow Day Bard's singing VO during his dance animation is no longer delayed. ; * ** When spreading to nearby enemies after hitting an ablaze target, the spread damage no longer counts as a single-target spell. ; New Champion * - Innate ** Camille's next basic attack against enemy champions is periodically enhanced to shield her for against the target's most lethal damage type. If the target is liable to inflict more magic damage than physical damage against Camille, the shield exclusively blocks magic damage, otherwise, the shield exclusively blocks physical damage. ** * - Q spell ** Camille's next basic attack deals % AD}} bonus physical damage and grants her bonus movement speed for 1 second. Precision Protocol can then be recast within the next 3 seconds at no extra cost. If recast at least seconds after the first attack, Precision Protocol's damage is doubled and (3% level) until level 16}}% of the damage is dealt as true damage. Both casts of Precision Protocol reset Camille's autoattack timer. ** ** 25 * - W spell ** After a brief delay, Camille sweeps her leg to deal physical damage all enemies in a cone in front of her. Enemies hit by the outer half of the cone are by 90%, decaying over 2 seconds, and take % of target's maximum health}} bonus physical damage, healing Camille for the same amount, capped at against non-champions. Non-epic monsters take 50% reduced damage from Tactical Sweep. ** ** * - E spell ** Camille fires a hookshot in the target direction that attaches to terrain, causing her to dash to it and enabling the second cast. ** Camille dashes to the target location, range doubled if she is leaping toward an enemy champion. Upon colliding with the first enemy struck or finishing the dash, Camille deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and them for 1 second. If Camille strikes an enemy on the second cast of Hookshot, she gains bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds. ** ** 50 * - R spell ** Camille dashes toward the target enemy champion, becoming untargetable during the leap. When she lands, she creates a locked, hexagonal zone around the target for 4 seconds, all other nearby enemies on impact. The target can move freely inside the zone, but cannot escape it through any means. While within the zone, Camille's basic attacks deal % of target's current health)}} bonus magic damage. The Hextech Ultimatum's effects end automatically if Camille leaves the area. ** ** 100 ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug that caused Drain to not apply its final tick of damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Seastone Trident's cooldown wasn't refunded if it killed an enemy champion with a post-death form (ex. , ). * ** Whiffed fishes now display their attachment radius to enemies. ** Whiffed fishes now visually hop onto enemies they attach to, rather than instantly teleporting onto them. ** Fishes that can't attach to enemies (dropped after hitting a spell shield or when the original target dies) don't display the attachment ring and instead flop over onto their bellies. ; * ** Enemy champions hit by 4 spins lose for 6 seconds. Hits after the 4th refresh the duration. ; * ** Pool Party Graves's Smoke Screen now properly plays its sprinkler sound effects for enemies. ; * ** Rockets beyond the first now deal reduced damage to the Poro King (he's now treated as a monster, rather than a minion). ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Slow reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ; * ** No longer plays audio on cast if both champions are in the same game. ; * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** If Katarina catches Preparation dagger at the end of cast time, the Preparation dagger's damage no longer follows her to location. * ** If Katarina Shunpo's to an ally or a dagger, Shunpo's damage now properly transfers to the nearest minion or jungle monster if no enemy champions are in range. * ** Icon no longer lights up while dead when enemies walk near her corpse. ; * ** Fixed a spectator mode bug preventing Order of the Lotus Karma's Soulflare explosion circle indicator from displaying. ; * General ** Restored missing audio during Shadowfire Kindred's run cycle when Lamb throws her bow in the air. ; * ** The fourth hit now properly procs on-hit effects even when the bonus damage kills a unit. ; * ** Maximum health bonus damage increased to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bounce damage to minions reduced to 80% from 120%. ** Tooltip now reflects the correct bounce damage against minions. ** Shatter Orb bounces no longer count as single-target spells for Spell Vamp. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Repositioned Elementalist Lux's animated splash in Champion Select on the updated client. ** Elementalist Lux's Origin loading screen border is no longer obfuscated by ranked borders. ** Fixed a few bugs with Elementalist Lux's transformation menu. ** Fixed a gap in Elementalist Lux's Fire form flame collar VFX. * ** Implemented colorblind improvements for Elementalist Lux's Fire and Magma form shields. ; * ** Voidlings now properly take damage from several damage types that weren't working properly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where dealt damage to Master Yi on Double Strike's second hit. * ** Now determines Master Yi's ending position when damage is dealt, rather than seconds beforehand. In other words, Master Yi more reliably ends up next to his target if the target at the end of Alpha Strike. (Alpha Strike duration unchanged) ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from 1. * ** Flat attack damage bonus increased to AD}} from AD}}. ** Bonus attack damage reduced to bonus AD}} from bonus AD}}. ** Fixed a bug where Bonetooth Necklace was granting % total attack damage instead of % bonus attack damage. ; * ** If the attack that procs Backstab would critically strike normally, it now deals normal crit damage rather than Backstab's reduced crit damage. ** Fixed a bug where Backstab wasn't stacking . ; * ** Shyvana gains 5 armor and magic resist for each turret her team destroys. ** Shyvana deals 10% increased damage against and gains 5 armor and magic resist for each kill her team earns. ; * ** True damage per second per stack reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ; * ** Duration on champion kills reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Bonus attack speed from champion kills now scales with . ** Duration on non-champion kills increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Bonus attack speed from non-champion kills now scales with . ; * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Re-fixed a bug preventing Rite of the Arcane from damaging if cast from too far away. ; * ** Launching yourself or an ally into the air via no longer counts as an enemy displacement effect for the purposes of an active enemy Last Breath airborne check. In other words, you'll pass through Last Breath rather than getting stuck in it. ; * General ** Properly synchronized Pool Party Ziggs's audio during his idle animation when he shakes his water balloon and smacks it against his head. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to from . * Total cost reduced to from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ; * + + + ** + + + * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Ability power reduced to 75 from 100. * Unique passive: ** Damaging spells and abilities reduce enemy movement speed by 20% for 1 second. ** 40% slow for seconds for single target abilities. ** 40% slow for 1 second for area of effect abilities. ** 20% slow for 1 second for damage over time, multi-hit, and pets abilities. Masteries ; * Maximum health per nearby enemy champion reduced to from . * Cooldown increased to - ( level)}} seconds from 30. ; * Stack duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * AD per stack increased to + ( level)|color=AD}} from + ( level)|color=AD}} . * Maximum stacks reduced to 8 from 10 * Maximum AD changed to + ( level)|color=AD}} from + ( level)|color=AD}} . Summoner spells ; * Tooltip now indicates it doesn't remove suppression effects. December 14th Hotfix ; * ** Soldier base damage changed to from . Formula changed. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 62. * ** Second hit true damage conversion reduced to (4% level) until level 16}}% from (3% level) until level 16}}%. ; * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** Bounce damage against minions reduced to 40% from 80%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage per strike reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Explosion base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Subsequent hits on same unit deal 60% reduced damage from 50%. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing Toxic Shot's poison to count as ability hits for the purposes of effects like . ; * Base heal reduced to 70 from 100. References pl:V6.24 Category:Preseason 2017 patch Category:Patch notes